My Life As A Court Lady (Royal Hostess)
by mNakahara98
Summary: [Slight parody of Ouran High-school Host Club, with Hae Soo x Everyone! This could be counted as a Midquel of "Everybody Loves Soo" with different AU, where the high classed court lady were appointed/chosen by prince/princess whom they must serve as their guest. Ever since Soo was promoted, she got herself into a mess where everyone wants to appoint her as their court lady (Goryeo
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Damiwon

**Some chapters might based on selected episodes from Ouran High-School Host Club. Remember, this is technically midquel of "Everybody Loves Soo". At some times, I might be out of ideas, so I might need some request or prompts...OCs from "Everybody Loves Soo" will also appear.**  
 **If you want to know how the AU of this story works, remember this:**  
 **In this AU, the high-ranked court ladies are often appointed, or chosen by princes/princesses whom they have to serve for their stay at Damiwon. Senior Court Ladies will train their lower court ladies how to brew the teas, cooking, baking, and such...when some of them managed to gain much credits, they will be promoted as middle-ranked court ladies (a.k.a. Goryeo version of Royal Hostess). And Soo is one of them. Even when become high-ranked court ladies, they will still considered as Royal Hostess.**  
 **The Story begins with So returned from Shinju for a year, came back to see Soo who have become an upperclass of court lady. Most of the princes/princesses become her regulars and So got himself become one somehow.**

[After one year, So returned from his mission as an Ambassador and went to Song-Ak to see Soo, who has now become a higher-ranked court lady, a.k.a Royal Hostess, in her case. Hearing that, princes from Song-Ak requests for her, much to Crown Prince's amusement.]

* * *

Damiwon was busy as usual. The low-ranked court ladies were at the kitchen, baking pastries and brewing the teas. The newly promoted, higher-ranked court lady Hae Soo directed others to clean around the area, keeping her poised, refined demeanor. Chae-Ryung, her old friend and new court lady walked over.

"My lady!" Chae-Ryung rushed over as she reached to her former lady, "he's back!"

"Who?" Soo asked.

"The fourth prince! He's waiting for you outside!"

With her eyes widened, Soo walked fast outside Damiwon and walked towards the garden, close to the pond. She walked down the stony steps and saw fourth prince, Wang So, who was smiling at her.

"Fourth prince, welcome back." She smiled brightly.

So only nodded his head.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I got promoted as a higher-ranked court lady." She replied.

The fourth prince didn't say anything at that. He remembered when he heard that highly-ranked court ladies were often appointed, or being chosen by princes, or princess whom they have to serve and is allowed for make a conversation with them. They were considered as royal hostess, who were trained to brew the teas, baking pastries, and learn how to please the royalty. Luckily, inappropriate activities were known to be a taboo, otherwise the punishments awaits for both court lady and the member of royalty. In another words, they are much higher, more refined version of Giseng.

Imagining Hae Soo serving another man, let alone his brothers bothered him but he trust most of his brothers since they all treat her with friendship and in some degrees of affection.

When they walked to Damiwon, Chae-Ryung ran to her.

"My lady! The princes came! And they all ask for you!"

At that, So and Soo glanced at each other. Even though he was worried, he assured her she could go back to her work. Before Soo enter, she looked back and smiled.

"You could come if you want to."

Back at the guest chamber where all the princes stay, Soo was serving them with teas and pastries she made for them. The Crown Prince and his brother Wang Tae* was drinking their favorite teas and smiled in satisfaction.

"As usual, your teas are brilliant." Tae commented.

"Thanks to her, she seemed to bring much joy in this palace." Crown Prince Mu nodded his head as he added.

Wang So was sitting on his respective spot, uncomfortable. He was watching Soo accompanying every prince and they seemed interested in any matter she was talking about. Even his third brother, Yo, was being unusually attentive to her topics. He was never the type of a prince to interact with the servants. Ever.

"As you can see, Soo is an exclusive court lady to be requested the most." Baek-Ah informed quietly as So could only hear.

Eun and Jung questioned Soo about the pastries she made as they enjoyed them.

"I used to made them when Myung-Hee was alive. One time she didn't have much appetite to eat any supper so I made one pastry to at least to stimulate it back. When I managed to make them delicious, she enjoyed them so much." Soo smiled sadly.

She remembered the time her cousin Myung-Hee didn't have much appetite to each any supper. As her cousin, Soo didn't want to let her starve so she asked Chae-Ryung to bring any ingredients to make some pastries she knew how to make when she was at her own time at 21st century. It was rice-flour dumplings with different colors and flavours of flour. Even though Soo didn't get red beans to fill them, she only rolled and shaped them as a form of sphere or filled them with sour sweet berries. When her cousin ate them, she smiled and genuinely enjoyed Soo's pastries.

* * *

 _"Myung-Hee, here," sixteen years old Soo put the dishes of pastries on the table, "I hope it could bring back your appetite."_

 _Myung-Hee, Wook, Princess Yeon-Hwa and Queen Hwangbo stared at the pastries they have never seen before. It was round and was attached with a wooden stick in three rows. First one has yellow powders, second has a green, and the third has reddish powder. The next dish has a white glutinous rice-cake and has different type of fruits and berries inside._

 _"Soo-ya, did you make these?" Wook asked, surprised._

 _Soo nodded her head. Myung-Hee picked one, smiling at the pastries. And tried one bit and chewed. She realized that Soo had filled the pastries with her favorite berries inside. Myung-Hee was genuinely enjoying it._

 _"My, it is delicious," she mused, "can everyone try them?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _Wook picked the rice-cake dumpling as both Yeon-Hwa and their mother Queen Hwangbo picked the different ones. They ate also, seemingly pleased with the taste._

 _"I've never eaten this pastries before…," Queen Hwangbo smiled, "child, where did you learn to bake this?"_

 _Soo only laughed awkwardly._

 _"I made them up…I used some of her favorite fruits to make them." Soo replied._

 _For once, Yeon-Hwa agreed with the taste of the bakings and was impressed._  
 _"With these, you can get married anytime," she commented, "I'm sure, someday, your future husband would love them."_

 _Soo looked down shyly, unaware of Wook's cheeks flushed in pink at his sister's words. Myung-Hee patted her cousins head, giving warm smile._

 _"Thank you, Soo."_

 _And Soo smiled back as the eighth prince residence was filled with laughter._

* * *

"When I think such great times back then, I'd feel delighted to serve them to you also." Soo made a most radiant smile.

Eun and Jung could feel their heart pounding loudly as they were blushing.

"Uhm, could we request you tomorrow?" Eun asked bashfully.

"Of course~! Anytime." Soo smiled.

Won and Yo took a bite on the pastries she made. They noticed their favorite fruits inside and was chewing them.

"Woah, she's good at this," Won commented then looked at Soo, "you can be a bride any day with this talents!"

"T—thank you, sire." Soo only bowed.

Making a knowing smile, Tae then asked.

"Ever considered married to any one of my brothers?" He asked as his eyes were briefly glancing at So.

The second prince's question caused most of the prince to spat their teas. Both Yo and So choked on his favorites as Wook coughed. Eun and Jung was blushing red, not saying anything. They were looking at Soo, expecting her reaction. She was flustered by Tae's question as Crown Prince laughed heartily.  
All of sudden, Eun leaped on Soo.

"NO~! Soo, I don't want you to married off and leave here!" He whined.

With composed manner, Soo only patted tenth prince's head like a mother soothing her child.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting married." She said in calm manner.

"Really?" Eun perked up, hopefully.

So and Wook frowned when she told him she won't be married to anyone—especially to one the princes, trying hide their upset expression. So's expression didn't go unnoticed by Baek-Ah who was smirking inwardly. Then Soo's eyes glanced at So's, smiling fondly.

"Probably…" She finished.

Everyone blinked their eyes in confusion. Tae and Crown Prince grinned, taking a hint on what she meant. Eun paled as Jung froze. Won whistled in amusement as Yo squinted his sharp eyebrows. Wook blinked his eyes and Baek-Ah take a sneak on So's expression.

"I'll take my leave then." Soo excused herself and dismissed.

The princes then making a loud fuss over what she meant at the last word. Little did they knew, So looked away as his cheeks were flushed with the combined shades of red and pink while considering to request for Soo next time he goes to Damiwon.

During young night, Hae Soo was busy writing on the book and heard Chae-Ryung entered with large smile.

"My lady! You have earned the most requests! The princes will come again tomorrow!" Chae-Ryung almost squealed.

Soo grinned as she went back to writing. Chae-Ryung noticed them.

"What are those?" She asked curiously.

"These are about fourth prince's favorite teas and snacks. I'm also adding his favorite fruits, in case he come back tomorrow."

Chae-Ryung tilted her head, the paled.

"Does that mean…fourth prince requested you too?!"

Soo nodded her head, kept her smile remained.

* * *

 **Note:**

Since this fic is considered as midquel of "Everybody Loves Soo", some OCs from that fic will also appear. Wang Tae is one of them (check chapter 7 pf Everybody Loves Soo).


	2. Chapter 2: Regulars & Irregulars

[Some court ladies, princes, and other palace people finds Soo giving more attention to So than others, which made them wonder. But when she displays friendly contacts with him, his mask was gone missing and forced So to wander around showing his scar.]

* * *

"Wait, there are also regulars?"

So was asking about the society of this "Royal Hostess" Baek-Ah talked about. And the thirteenth prince explained something that he didn't know at the first place.

"Yes, brother. Other queens, sister Yeon-Hwa seemed to request for Soo's teas and pastries. Even king seemed to like the teas she brewed. Believe it or not, Queen Yoo also considered about trying some of her pastries since brother Yo has become one of Soo's regulars."

So was a bit surprised with the fact that his estranged queen mother and his brother Yo were considered as Soo's guests.

"And whats this 'irregular' guests mean?" So asked.

"Soo made up that word actually, but it means when the regulars were temporarily banned from either being served by their favorite court ladies, or they were forbade from entering Damiwon. Higher-ranked court ladies have some sort of rights to ban them as long as the king approves." Baek-Ah replied.

So was a bit relieved that Soo has at least her rights to avoid or dismiss any guest who might offend her in some degrees. Both of them entered Damiwon and found Soo accompanying the majority of princes, princess, and queens. Finding himself around them uncomfortable, So just stood there as so did Baek-Ah.

Soo was giving each of her guest the teas and pastries. The queens were rather intrigued by her bakings and tried them. Much to their satisfaction, the treats were delicious as it matches their appetite. Even queen Yoo take a bit on the pastry and nodded her head in contentment.

Jung and Eun noticed one spare of teas and dishes of pastries on the side.

"Sister, what are those for?" Jung asked.

Soo looked up at there he pointed at, and grinned.

"Those are for our fourth prince."

They all stopped at what they were doing as they glanced at Soo. Looking at the spare dishes of bakings and teas for So, Jung frowned a bit as Eun nodded his head understanding. Wook seemed unsettled as Yo's expression turned dark, with distaste. Queen Yoo was a bit surprised at the girl's somewhat "favoritism" on her estranged son Wang So. Baek-Ah was appreciative of Soo's caring for his brother So as the fourth prince was a bit flustered and happy and the same time, looking away shyly.

Third prince Yo snorted cruelly as he put down his cup.

"Hae Soo, you carry the joke too far," he smirked, "there's no way such rare pastries can match to the man's appetite, which were saved for animal flesh and blood.

Soo looked back towards Yo with inquisitive, yet accusing eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Do forgive me, Lady Soo," then Yo formed a smile, "I was talking to myself."  
Soo raised her eyebrows, then brushed off as she noticed fourth prince. She waved her had at him, leading him to the seat she saved for him. So only nodded his head as he walked towards and took his seat. He saw the pastries he had never seen before. The same ones she served to the princes and she also brought his favorite tea. He picked on and bite on the rice-cake. He noticed the sour and sweetness inside, seeing his favorite fruit inside the rice-cake.

"Strawberry?" He silently blurted.

"Do you like them?" Soo asked expectantly.

He looked at Soo, whose eyes were sparkling as a doe waiting for his response. In in short second, So smiled the most rarest, gleaming smile.

"I love them," he flashed an innocent, yet delighted smile, "thank you."

Soo's eyes widened watching every trace of his smiling face, and within second, she embraced the fourth prince as her arms were around his neck, bringing his head close to her chest.

"Oh my god, I'm the one who should be thanking you!"

Her behavior caught everyone's attention. Baek-Ah was restraining his laughter. Wook's eyes were widened a bit as Eun and Jung was surprised too. The queens were shocked at the girl's behaviours towards the infamous fourth prince and Queen Yoo was not an exception.

Noticed what she did, Soo let go off from So, who was blushing. Baek-Ah could see his imaginary wolf-cub's tail wagging wildly.

"I'm sorry, I ended up done such a commitment…" Soo apologized.

So shook his head, telling her it was fine. Little did everyone knew, the third prince was glancing at the pair with darkening expression inhaling his rage and envy within.

* * *

So was in his room to retry the concealing of his scar but the makeup was out of its powders and brushes. He remembered Soo told him she needed to bought more ingredients from Song-Ak market with Wook and Eun so she would be back for an hour. Sighed with smile, he walked towards the table where his mask was usually stored, only to find it missing. His smile faded as the dread filled in. Insecurities revived as he walked out of the door, hiding his scars with his left hand. He walked fast as he didn't noticed the queen and his third brother pass by.

"Ah, So-ya."

So stopped as he heard Yo's sneering voice.

"How nice for you to have Lady Soo covered your scar. While you're at it, why don't you correct your loosened leash his majesty brought on you?" Yo finished as he walked away with smile.

From the direction where Yo was leaving from, So remembered there was a pavilion where the pond laid underneath. He ran towards the direction and stopped at the pond, spotted his black mask floating. He groaned in anger, but dissolved as he needed to pick it up. Besides, he didn't have any proof that Yo might have thrown it on the pond.

"Fourth prince?"

He flinched as he heard Soo's voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked and noticed the mask on the pond.

"I…I had it dropped when I was walking…" He lied.

She only nodded her head. And without any reluctance she raised up her skirt with one hand and was about to enter the pond.

"Soo—"

Before he could stop, she was already landed on the pond and walked towards the mask, reaching her hand towards and grabbed it. She walked back to the surface, brushed off the waters from his mask and handed to him.

"Here."

Soo smiled. Within several seconds of silence, he accepted and silently thanked her and left.

* * *

Another day came and So was back from the learnings he had with his brothers from Song-Ak. He found no other prince but Yo and Queen Yoo, who was sitting on their seat, drinking teas. With no words So sat down on his and was waiting for Soo.

"Why did you go to the pond?" Yo asked.

Queen Yoo stopped drank her teas as So looked at his brother then replied.

"I accidentally dropped my mask there." He replied.

"I see…" Yo only nodded his head with calm expression, "no wonder Lady Soo came back with her robes soaked."

So wished he wanted to get out of the place, but he decided to be patient until Soo comes back from the kitchen.

"Although, to make Lady Soo go to all the trouble of picking up your horrid mask and making a cosmetics for your scar, you don't know your own place, do you?"

So raised his eyebrows at Yo.

"Hae Soo is only paying you any attention because she pities your upbringing," then Yo's eyes glared at his estranged brother, "don't get any ideas as to why she's doting on you."

The fourth prince, then, sneered as he finally understood the connection of his brother's behaviors.

"So basically you're jealous?"

His question caused the silence over the chamber. Queen Yoo's eyes squinted as she glanced at his sons repeatedly. Yo's eyes got widened. With his grasp on his tea trembling with anger, he stood up, glaring daggers at So.

"You dare to say such thing…, wolf-dog should know his place!"

Yo's hand—that held the cup— sprung towards him and as the tea waters could collide with So's scarred face, he was pushed away by Soo as she had her face received the hot temperature of waters. Yo's sharp eyes grew wide, realizing his impulsive mistake since he gained other princes' attention and the court ladies were froze from what they were doing.

"Soo, this is—"

Before the third prince could make any excuse, Soo's eyes grew cold, bitter as she locked her gaze on him.

"You disgraceful brat," she began, "you threw prince So's mask in the pond, didn't you?"

So and Queen Yoo's eyes got widened. Two princes' mother slowly looked at Yo, as if demanding what she said was true. Yo only scoffed incredulously.

"Do you have any proof?"

Then Soo pulled out an oh-so familiar small, bronze name medallion, with Yo's name on it. With that, Crown Prince and Baek-Ah came to Soo. Mu formed a rather disappointed expression as Baek-Ah stood beside So. The third prince's eyes got widened even more.

"We found this medallion at the pond. It's yours, isn't it?" Soo asked.

Unable to make any lies, Yo couldn't say anything. Soo lightly threw it on the table where Yo sat in front of, making a blank expression then made a sweet, yet venomous smile. She approached and her right hand gently made a contact on Yo's cheek.

"Your voice may be soothing as a velvety fabrics," she began as her hand retracted away from his face, "but you are not fit to be my guest for a while."

Yo's hands clenched in fists as his lips made a thin line.

Other princes, princess Yeon-Hwa looked at them. Won gaped at the scene as Eun and Jung could only look at Soo, once more impressed. Wook blinked his eyes in surprise as Princess Yeon-Hwa smiled, also impressed at Soo and sneered at the humiliation Yo was suffering. Chae-Ryung who was serving prince Won could only respect her former lady even more.

Completely mortified, Yo literally walked away in anger as his mother Queen Yoo followed him. With them gone, Soo quickly checked for So in case if he was hurt. Mu asked if he was alright, and So could only nod his head.

The court ladies saw all along and they quietly whispered.

 _ **"Did you just see prince Yo's face?"**_

 _ **"He was utterly rejected by our Lady Soo!"**_

 _ **"I know, right? Lady Soo's officially my role-model!"**_

Soo sighed in relief as she saw nothing wrong with So and smiled. She dragged So towards where other princes stayed. Baek-Ah and Mu smiled as they followed the pair, inwardly praising with her bold, yet gracefully firm demeanor.

"Come on in, they are waiting for you!" She smiled brightly.

So looked at Soo. With a light blush on his cheeks, he smiled back.


End file.
